Wicked: The story of Bailey Wagner
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Bobby Hunter's a metamorph, who thinks he's a werewolf. His best friend Bailey is hiding a secret, something she won't even tell him. Better summary inside. Changed to 'M'
1. Summary

**Lycan and Wicked: The Bobby Hunter and Bailey Wagner Story**

Summary: Bobby Hunter is a metamorph who believes he's a werewolf until his best friend Bailey Wagner reveals a secret: She's really Nightcrawler's half sister. The problem is, her father's seeking her out to help him against his archenemy. Plot twists, drama, and forbidden romance ensue while Bobby and Bailey take the roller coaster ride of their lives.

Pairings: Logan/OC, Kurt/Amanda, Pixie/OC

**_First chapter up either later or tomorrow, just wanted to get the full summary up before I get into the story!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The growling followed her through the night as she ran. She knew she couldn't outrace him, but she still tired. The wind blew her sweater behind her in the night, and a shocked scream tore from her lips as she rounded the corner. He was waiting for her. She gasped and backpedaled, "Bobby?, don't do this."

The massive black wolf stood on two legs, towering over her as it snarled and leapt for her throat.

The shocked scream echoed through the night, joined by the frightened cry of "Bailey!"

Bobby Tyler Hunter had never been normal. He'd been far from it his whole life. He'd been a 'werewolf' for as long as he could remember.

"Oh no" he whispered, the mud and blood streaked across his torn and dirty clothes and sheets proved it hadn't been another nightmare. He'd actually killed his best friend.

His tears created clean paths down his cheeks as he gathered the dirty things and walked outside, throwing them angrily in the neighbor's garbage. He would have to clean up before he'd head out to find the scene of the crime.

Not too long later, he walked down the street, pretending to be even more upset by the news of his friend's death.

He heard the shouting and snapped around, "Bailey?"

"You and I are going to have a talk little boy" she growled, tugging him along down the street and shoving him into her house, "YOU STUIPID LITTLE-!"

"Bailey, chill" he said, stepping back.

"Why are you telling me to chill! You should chill!" she shouted and threw him across the room, "You stupid little pr-"

"Okay!" Bobby said, "Kill me if you want, just don't let me do that again."

Her tail sprouted, "You idiot."

"Sorry" Bobby said.

Bailey took off the image inducer and let loose. She looked like Nocturne, but with clawed fingernails.

"Listen, if you didn't have the lineage here-" Bobby said, being silenced with a snarl.

"You are a real piece of work, aren't you?" she snarled.

There was a loud rapping at the door and Bailey looked over to him, "Hurry up and open the damn door while I put on my body."

Bobby snickered and opened the door, "Hello?"

"Bobby Hunter? Bailey Wagner? I'm Professor Xavier, could we talk to you?" a man in a wheelchair was with other colorfully clad people in Bailey's doorway.

"Oh man" Bobby whispered, "We're screwed."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bailey walked over and gaped at Kurt, "Looks like that was a few minutes I didn't need to waste. I'm Bailey, this is my friend, Bobby."

"May we come in?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Of course" Bailey said.

"Bobby Hunter, you're not a werewolf as you think you are" Professor Xavier said, using telekinesis to push his chair forward.

"I'm sorry...what?" Bobby asked.

"You're a metamorph. The form you shift to is by choice a wolf, though you may have some berserker tendencies you haven't realized, but it may or may not be connected" Professor Xavier said, "And you Bailey, so extraordinary..."

"How am I extraordinary?" Bailey asked.

"The fact that your parents had two children, one of which was a human, and you...who inherited so much! Your father's abilities and the fact that you look like your half-brother in your true form, which you've managed to cover. Did you create that image inducer yourself?" the Professor asked.

"Yeah, for a science fair a few years ago" Bailey said.

"Will you show us?" the Professor asked.

Bailey sighed and took off the image inducer, looking around the room. A few of them were looking between Kurt and her, but Logan looked directly at her, "Ignore them. You look just fine."

Kurt smiled and clapped Logan on the back, grinning with his bright white fangs against his dark blue fur.

"Are we related?" Kurt asked.

"Yes" Professor X said, "Mystique is both of your mothers. Though, Sabretooth was her father."

"Sabretooth?" Cyclops asked.

Wolverine stood, walking over to her and took a deep intake of her scent, "She is, but she's good." He took another inhale again, "You smell like mixed berries."

Bailey's skin turned light purple from it's original blue, "Thanks."

"No problem" Logan said, smiling.

"Logan?" Cyclops asked.

"What?" Logan snarled.

"This girl is related to Sabretooth and you don't want to kill her" Cyclops said.

Logan reached out and slowly brushed his fingers along the side of her face, the soft fur under his fingers made him smile, "You're different."

Her tail twirled slowly back and forth, twisting in midair.

"Oh cripes" Bobby groaned, "Not this again!"

"What?" Cyclops asked.

"She's had a crush on him since she was eight" Bobby said.

Her tail flipped out and slapped him aside the face, "Shut up."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bailey couldn't believe this. This just wasn't happening. Her adoptive parents didn't even know about her true form, she'd never showed them.

"Hey" Logan said.

She glanced up, wiping the tears she didn't know had fallen down her blue cheeks, "Hey."

Logan walked down the steps and sat beside her. The soft rain falling around them made for a quiet atmosphere until the lightning struck the air, bathing it in light, and the boom of thunder shook the frame of the house.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Logan asked.

"If you're not getting hit by lightning, sure" Bailey said.

Logan chuckled and looked at her, "You don't seem too happy to know you have family."

"I'm not" she said, "I mean, Kurt and Anna seem great, but to know my brother's dead? My mom and dad too? And that they're the only family I have, and they're like me...it's so much so fast, I don't think all of it has really set in yet."

Logan reached over and put his hand on her shoulder, "You get used to it."

She scooted closer, tears gathering in her pale amber eyes, "I wish I was normal."

Logan put his arm fully around her, hugging her to his side, "I know. You know your brother feels the same way? He's my best friend. I'd kill for him. He knows I'll try to take care of you, since I know you're not exactly too close yet."

She smiled and scoffed, "I'll get to like him. Eventually."

Logan smiled, "Listen to me. He is a great person. A great brother. And you're lucky to have him. I'm telling you now, your brother is strong, but he's a gentle person. He's a good guy, normally the kind I don't hang around with just because they'd get hurt. He fights back sometimes, but when you hurt him without touching him...it's harder for him to heal. He's my best friend, remember that. I don't want to see you hurt your brother because of who he is."

Bailey shook her head, "I would never. He's my brother, remember? I'm glad I have him. I'm glad I have someone at all. My parents are going to throw me out anyway, what does it matter?"

Logan brushed a lock of the straight, almost-black-it-was-so-blue hair off her face, "If they do, then they're more stupid then when I thought they were forcing you to hide who you are."

Bailey sighed, "That's the point. I have to hide. They're just too fragile to know."

Logan laughed, "I'll believe that when I see it."

Bailey smiled, "Thanks. So...can I go talk to my brother now?"

Logan laughed, "Sure. Go find him."

Bailey laughed and teleported inside, just when Kurt 'bamf'ed out. "Logan."

"Elf" Logan greeted, smiling before taking a drink from the bottle in his hands.

"She likes me? As my real sister?" Kurt asked.

"Go find out yourself fuzz, tell me how it goes" Logan grinned.

"Oh, Logan, by the way..." Kurt began.

"Yeah?" Logan asked.

Kurt reached out and teleported away with his beer in hand.

"Dammit Elf, do ya always do that?" Logan growled.

His only answer was Kurt's laugh from inside.


	5. Chapter 4

**To BamfIsAwsome: Thanks! You'll find out how Bailey managed that shortly, and thanks for everything else. You rock!**

**Now, on with the show, er, story!**

**Chapter 4**

Bobby was watching TV when Kurt came over.

"Any luck with her?" Bobby asked.

"She's a very tempermental girl" Kurt said.

Bobby laughed, "I've known her since 1st grade, tell me about it."

Kurt sighed and looked over to the TV, "What are you watching?"

"Baseball. The Mariners are taking on the Cubs" Bobby said.

Logan walked in and took his beer from Kurt, "Where's Bailey?"

Bobby leaned up and sniffed the air, "She's in her room. Again."

"How did her parents never find out what she looked like?" Kurt asked.

"She made that image inducer for the 6th grade science fair. Then she got her powers before the year ended. She was freaking out that day, I remember because her dad convinced her mom to let me sleep over. She woke up covered in blue fur with freakin' black talons coming out her fingers...she thought she was damned or something. She absolutely freaked out, until I showed her your picture and I told her she was probably a mutant. That calmed her down some, but then she programmed her image inducer to look like she used to, and then she just pretended nothing happened. She doesn't take it off much" Bobby said.

Kurt sighed, "I was born like that."

"Yeah, I know" Bobby said, "It's not that bad though. She's devious and it suits her, you know, with the attitude and everything."

Logan laughed, having sat through their conversation, "Same appearance, minus the claws, and she's also your polar opposite. Welcome to having family Elf."

Kurt turned and jokingly glared at his friend, "Keep it up and I'll take away the beer again."

Logan looked him in the eyes with a hard stare, "What makes you think I'll let you?"

Kurt teleported and Logan countered, drinking the rest in one gulp and catching Kurt by the tail. The two were wrestling on the floor like little kids.

"This is so much better than baseball" Bobby said, eating a chip from the bag.

Bailey heard the crash downstairs and stormed out of her room to downstairs, "Who just did that?!"

Logan and Kurt both looked up, "Sorry Bailey" Logan said.

Bailey took in a deep breath, "It's fine. Nothing got broken."

She turned around and hyperventilated at Logan's eyes under his messy hair falling over them.

"Great, now you got her all hot and bothered Logan" Bobby joked.

Kurt stiffened and coughed a laugh.

Bailey teleported and landed behind Bobby, her claws resting on the back of his throat, "You were saying...mongrel?"

Logan and Kurt busted up laughing, laying on the floor and acting like kids.

Scott ran in and saw the strange sight. He glanced back to the professor, "I don't think we really want to know."

Logan sat up, brushing back his hair and laughed, "Cyke, I don't think you'd even know what they were talking about."

Cyclops reached up toward his visor, and Logan sent down the claws on one hand, Kurt catching his hand before he could go at Scott and then Bailey teleported between them, "Okay! There's the love and respect I can tell for both of you. Listen, Scott, quit acting like you have a stick up your ass and walk away. Logan, don't tempt him, please."

"No offence darlin, but if he didn't love Jeannie I'd be afraid I was doin' that every time I took off my shirt" Logan said.

Kurt stifled an laugh and Scott scowled at him.

"Scott. Stop" Professor X said.

"Atta boy" Logan said. Scott turned, probably wanting to kill him. Logan clicked his tongue like he would for a dog and that was it. Bailey busted up laughing and so did Bobby. Kurt let out the laughter he was holding back, and Logan grinned, chuckling himself.

"Oh, you're all so funny" Scott said sarcastically.

"Thank you, thanks youse very much!" Bailey said, standing on the couch and bowing, "We'll be here all week!"

With a sigh, Scott left the room.


	6. Chapter 5

**BamfIsAwsome- you are now my new favorite person! I've never gotten paragraph long reviews before, so thanks you so much! Plus, just for you, I'll add some stuff you like to see.**

**Chapter 5**

"So Bobby...what is it exactly that you do?" Logan asked while Bailey sat down for dinner with them.

"I guess I'm a metamorph. Always thought I was a lycan though" Bobby said, chuckling.

"Lycan?" Scott asked.

"Werewolf. _Loup-garou_, you know, mythical beings of the night that hunt humans and feast off human flesh during the full moon" Bobby said, "And I sort of get really pissed off and phase on the fly easily."

"Phase?" Scott asked.

"Damn Cyke, can you listen to a word he's saying? He phases, morphs, whenever he wants" Logan said.

Scott lifted a hand to his visor and the Professor cleared his throat, "Scott. Logan."

"Sorry Professor" Scott said.

"He started it" Logan said softly.

Bailey giggled and glanced at him. He gave her his classic attitude filled smirk that made her heart skip a beat.

Bobby coughed, "Lovebirds."

Bailey turned around, tugging him by the collar and looked him directly in the eyes, "Pull an innuendo one more time, and I will hurt you Bobby Hunter. I mean that."

Bobby looked at them and nodded. Then he coughed, "Psycho."

She turned, with probably every intent of hurting him, when the Professor cleared his throat again, stopping the fight from breaking out right there.

"So...your name's Bobby, right?" Iceman asked.

"Yeah" Bobby said, "But if it gets too confusing, just call me Wolfman." He held out his hand with claws grown down.

Bailey covered her eyes, "Oh no."

"What?" Kurt whispered to her.

"They're going to fight. Bobby always does something stupid like this, he'll poke fun at something, and last time he did that he ended up with six little spider-men webbing him at once" Bailey said.

"What the hell? When did that happen?" Logan asked.

"Last Halloween" Bailey said.

"You know Wolf_boy_, where I come from you don't call a twelve-year-old a man" Iceman said.

"So where do they get off calling you one?" Bobby asked, "And I'm seventeen, thank you very much."

Iceman pretended not to retaliate, but silently froze his drink, and his feet to the floor.

"Oh, you froze it, I'm so scared" Bobby said and tried to stand up. "What-?"

Iceman snickered and Bobby fell backwards onto the floor, "Hey! That was not funny."

Logan chuckled, "Then why am I laughing?"

Bailey blushed and snickered, and Kurt even chuckled under his breath.

"Ooh, I'm so scared Wolfy, what are you going to do? Carve me up?" Iceman asked.

"Oh no, I'll turn you into Ice-cubes instead of an ice-" Bobby retaliated.

"If you finish that sentence the way I think you will-" Bailey began.

"Sure _dear_" Bobby said.

"Ew" Bailey said.

The Professor sent a mental command to both Bobby-s to tell them to stop fighting, or else. He didn't need to finish the threat. They understood.

"Thanks Professor" Scott said.

"Ooh, Cyke's got a crush" Logan murmured to Bailey.

Bailey giggled and Scott looked at her quizzically, "Well, we're going to the Xavier Mansion soon, right?"

The Professor nodded, "Soon."

Bailey saw the flash of headlights in the window and groaned, "Oh no."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"My parents are home" Bailey said softly.


	7. Chapter 6

**BamfIsAwsome- Thanks! You are my favorite person now, officially. You sent me three paragraph long reviews to read when I got home! That was so sweet and so awsome! Twilight's pretty damn good, but X-Men's really my thing. I've loved it pretty much since I was born.**

**Now....on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

"Oh crap. Oh-no, oh-no" Bailey said softly, making her words barely words.

"Bailey, I don't think this will be too-" Scott began and she turned to him, her eyes wild, "This is not funny Cyclops! MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO KILL ME!"

"For what? Bein' a mutant? They can get in line sweetheart" Logan said.

She turned to him, every intention of snapping out a reply, but something in his expression, the defiance against the normality they'd set in place for her, made her believe that he really did care about her. Whether she was happy or not.

Bobby looked out the window, "Oh shit. We are so screwed."

"Why?" Bailey asked.

"Because my parents are with them" Bobby said.

"Calm down" Professor Xavier said softly, "We'll handle all of this. But first, Bailey, I suggest you go get packed to come back with us tonight. You too Bobby."

Bobby looked at her, "I can't. I can't do this. I'm not superhero material Bails."

"Well too damn bad. You're in the army now soldier" Bailey said in her fake commando accent, "Now what're you gon' do?"

"Sir, I'm going to go to my barracks and get my gear, sir!" Bobby shouted.

"Everything" Bailey said.

Bobby relaxed and smiled, "Thanks Bails."

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember; I always got your six wolfman."

Logan watched her walk upstairs and looked over to Kurt, "Elf?"

"_Ja?"_ Kurt asked.

"You've got one helluva sister" Logan said.

"I sense more than camaraderie my friend" Kurt said, a light smile tugging on the corners of his lips, "Care to share with me what makes you so attracted to her?"

"She's smart. Pretty, hell she's gorgeous. And she's the first woman to get me to laugh in a long time" Logan said.

"Perhaps too long my friend" Kurt said.

Bailey's parents walked in with Bobby's, "Who the hell are you?"

Bailey ran downstairs in her true form, "Sarah. Mark. We knew this day would come someday. My biological brother found me, proving that I'm not the only freak, no offence Kurt, here. Bobby's coming with me now that I'm leaving, because he can. He's a freak like us, and we're all sure as hell proud of it. Wanna argue with me? No? Then get the hell outta my way."

She stormed by like a woman with a mission, her bags slung over her shoulders and Logan laughed, "Elf, I _really_ like your sister." He followed her, going to see if he could calm that wild temper of hers and Bobby glanced to the awaiting X-Men, "So...can we go on that road trip now? Or air trip? Whatever."

Kurt rose, "I think that would be best."

The X-Men passed and Bobby did too, mouthing a silent goodbye and an apology at the same time.

The moment the X-Men were on the jet, Sarah Johnson, Bailey's adoptive mother, fainted.

Bobby looked out the window of the jet, "Hm, no mobs, no screaming people, I'd say this went well."

Bailey glowered from under her fedora, "That's a change."

Logan reached over and slowly brushed his fingers through her dark blue, almost black hair, "Don't worry about it darlin', starting about now, you're luck's gonna change."

Bailey looked out the window, leaning her cheek into Logan's hand, "Yeah, I really hope so."


	8. Chapter 7

**_BamfIsAwsome- OMG, more paragraphs! I love it! Thanks so much! This chapter is dedicated to you, it has a lot of Kurt and Logan friendship ahead._**

**Chapter 7**

Logan grinned as he leapt at Kurt playfully in the danger room. He wasn't out to hurt his friend, but it would be worth it for Elf to get a scare out of it.

"Mein freund, you must do better than that" Kurt said, swinging lithely out of his way.

"C'mon Elf, do you have to make it so difficult?" Logan asked, faking irritation.

Kurt grinned, "That's the fun of the game Logan. You would know."

Logan grinned and tried to tag Elf with his claws, but gently, not enough to seriously wound him.

"Hey guys" Bobby said, leisurely walking in.

"Abend" Kurt said.

"Huh?" Bobby asked.

"Evening" Kurt said in english. Logan snorted a laugh. Kurt elbowed him and looked back to Bobby, "You aren't too familiar with the German language, are you?"

Bobby shook his head, "I took a little Spanish, but not German. I'm only a sophomore."

"Well let me teach you a little" Kurt said, walking over and sitting far enough not to startle the young metamorph by his appearance, "Nein is no, danke is thank you, guten tag, is good day or hello, guten morgen is good morning, abend is evening, gute nacht is goodnight, mein freund is my friend, sehr gut is very good, bitte is please, auf wiedersen is goodbye, is that good for now?"

Logan looked at Bobby's shocked face with a mix of amusement and pity, and chuckled, "Good luck remembering all that."

"Mein Gott" Bobby whispered.

"You do know German!" Kurt said.

"No, I just heard you say that. And verdammt, whatever that means" Bobby said.

"Verdammt means damned, and Mein Gott is my god" Kurt explained.

Bailey took Bobby by the ear and hauled him out, "Okay, lesson's over, go."

"But-" Bobby began and the door shutting in his face cut him off.

Kurt laughed and glanced to them, "I'll leave you two alone for a while."

He teleported out, leaving Logan and Bailey alone. Bailey strode forward, her tail swinging behind her, "So, they say you're the best there is at what you do, what might that be exactly?"

Logan grinned, "Depends, where do you want to start? Hate sounding vain or anything, but-"

She rested the spade of her tail across his lips, "You talk way too much."

She replaced the spade with her lips and replaced them with her lips, kissing him passionately.

"Forget sparring, let's go do something a little more fun" Logan purred and kissed her passionately back.


	9. Chapter 8

**BamfIsAwsome- you rock so much, know that? Best reviewer I've ever had.**

***oh yeah, there's a reason I changed it to 'M', so you'll see***

**Chapter 8**

Logan's lips reconnected with Bailey's, kissing her much more passionately than before. Bailey laughed and teleported them into her room, well, onto her bed, more specifically.

Logan groaned as her lips trailed down his throat, her fangs just slightly touching his skin, sending chills up his spine.

"Like that?" she purred, kissing his neck softly.

"Yeah" he groaned. "Bailey, I think you should stop."

"Why?" she asked, drawing back.

"You're young. You might regret this" he said.

She laughed and ran her clawed fingers through his messy hair, "I'd never be able to regret you."

Her claws ran down the side of his cheek, fueling the chills of absolute bliss running down his spine.

"Now, relax and let me do all the thinking" she said, using her claws to cut open his shirt.

Logan groaned at the sensation of her claws against his skin. She smiled and softly licked the place at his neck where his pulse pounded wildly. Her tongue was more catlike than he'd expected, probably a trait from Victor, but the sandpapery feel against his skin felt surprisingly good.

Bailey drew back and looked at him, "I thought sleeping together took two people."

He laughed and took her hint, tugging her shirt off. She giggled and flipped them over so he was on top now. He looked at her quizzically for a moment before she arched up and licked his throat again, "I just love the way you take dominance."

Her soft purr sent a new chill down his spine and he kissed her, successfully cutting off her speaking.

His lips went down her neck this time, and she let out a soft purr of approval. He could've laughed, she sounded so much like a cat getting stroked. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, and realized she felt like it too. Despite her appearance like Kurt, they couldn't have been more different. He wondered if this was because she took after her father.

Bailey growled and cut off his pants, leading again, "Logan, please."

The rough, confident nature seemed strange against the soft whimper of a plea she'd whispered in his ear.

"This might hurt a little" Logan whispered to her.

She purred in approval, "Doesn't matter."

He chuckled and reclaimed her lips.

~Meanwhile-~

Bobby sat in his room, on his cell phone.

"You're sure you're there?" an old friend of his asked.

"Yeah, but here's where you're going to get really pissed off. Wolverine's with her" Bobby said.

"WHAT?!" the voice thundered.

"They're screwing in her room right now. I suggest if you don't want it to become a real relationship, you'd better hurry up and get your ass over here" Bobby said.

"Normally I'd gut you for talking to me like that kid, but you're right. I need to get there. Give me the address again" the voice said.

"Now we're getting somewhere" Bobby said sarcastically, "And the deal, it still holds right?"

"Yeah, yeah, now just give me the damn address" he asked, "I gotta pay a visit to someone special."

~Back in Bailey's Room~

Bailey pulled her claws out of Logan's shoulders, panting, "Sorry."

He shook his head, breathless, "No problem."

She smiled, "You liked that."

He smiled back, "How'd you tell?"

"Well by the fact that when I started teasing you, you were practically screaming my name" she purred, licking his ear.

He chuckled, "Bad kitty."

"Oh you haven't seen the half of it" she purred, kissing him on the lips passionately again, "I think Captain Stick-up-his-ass will be looking for you soon. Better head off to your room and meditate like you've been there all day."

Logan chuckled and sighed, "I'll be back whenever you want me."

"Don't tempt me, I might not let you leave" she purred, letting him up.

"I'll be back" he promised.

"I'll be waiting" she grinned, and smiled a fanged smile after him. Life in the X-Mansion was good.


	10. Chapter 9

**Bamf, you totally rock! Still keeping up the awsome reviews, great work! You're too awsome.**

**Chapter 9**

The thundering knock at the door made Bobby grin, his arm wrapped lazily around Pixie, "Bails, wanna go get that?"

"Nope" she said from her place curled up against Logan's side.

"I'll get it" Kurt sighed, standing. A bright flash interrupted Kurt from his thought, "KURT!!"

"Amanda?" he asked.

Amanda Stefton ran over to Kurt, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him fully on his blue lips. His cheeks turned purple as she drew back, "Hello."

"Hey yourself fuzzy" she said, snuggling against him.

Bailey whistled and Logan chuckled. "You know what? If no one's getting the door, I will" Bobby said.

Bobby rose, letting Pixie take his seat as he opened the door.

"Where is she?" Victor asked.

"Right there" Bobby said, jerking his head in Bailey's direction.

"Bobby, who's there?" Bailey asked.

"Why don'tcha figure it out yourself hunybunch" Victor snarled, walking in. She jumped up, her claws extending at the same time Logan's did, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Victor Creed, they call me Sabretooth" he said, "You grew up nice. Humans raise ya?"

"I said, who are you?" Bailey growled.

"I'm yer father Bailey" he said, reaching out and dragging a clawed finger along her blue cheek. He almost looked remorseful. He looked at her for a second, "Damn. You were raised right."

Logan snarled, "Get away from her."

Victor grinned, "How's about it little elf? Wanna help your daddy kick some dumbass's ass?"

Bailey reached out and caught Victor's hand, "Touch him, and I'll make sure you won't be walkin' right old man."

Victor snarled and leapt at her, "I get we just met, but you don't disrespect your father princess."

"Yeah well I'm just the princess of the world, and too fuckin' bad, I'll do what I please. Try to stop me" she said, a cynical half snarl as she motioned to him with her tail.

He snarled and leapt at her, his claws slashing across her stomach.

"Bailey!" Logan shouted.

Bailey growled and tried to retailiate, slashing Victor across the face as she doubled over in pain.

"Bailey" Logan whispered, going to her side.

"Hey, some battle scar, huh baby?" she asked softly, before her eyes fluttered closed.

"Bailey" Kurt gasped, walking toward her.

"Elf, take her to Hank, I'll handle this sonofabitch" Logan growled, and lunged for Victor's throat.


	11. Chapter 10

**Bamf- Don't worry about it, I'm not pressured to rush. I had crunch time yesterday, so I thought it would be a real cliffy to get it where I wanted to get it fast. Sorry! Today's will be better though!**

**Chapter 10**

Logan lunged at Victor and he dodged, "Back off runt, she's my daughter."

"And she's my girl, too bad" Logan snarled.

"What?!" Victor thundered, "What. Have. You. Done. To. Her?"

"Anything she wanted to do to me" Logan growled.

Victor growled and lunged at Logan, his claws cutting through Logan's shirt but leaving smaller gashes on his abs.

Logan growled, and let the rage take over. The stupid sonofabitch hurt his Bailey, HIS Bailey. There was no way he'd let him walk out with two feet still attached.

"Wait! Stop, this wasn't supposed to happen!" Bobby shouted.

"Oh shut up kid, don't you get it? I was using you to get to runt. Good job by the way" Victor growled, grinning.

He phased, and became Lycan again. Logan growled and leapt into the fray again, both of them taking Victor at once. Victor slashed Logan across the chest and Bobby blocked the second shot.

Logan lunged and slashed Victor's throat open, before making him pass out.

"L-Logan" Bobby choked, gasping and coughing.

"Shit" Logan cursed, getting down by Bobby's side, "You know it would help if you phased back."

Bobby chuckled and coughed up blood, "Too bad. If I'm gonna die, just let me die. I want to die a wolf, not a boy."

"You ain't gonna die" Logan said.

Bobby smiled, his fang teeth streaked with blood, "That's a load of bullshit Logan. I can feel it. The only time you tell me I won't die is if I am dying already. Tell Bails I never meant for this to happen. I only wanted her to...see her father again..." Bobby trailed off, struggling to stay awake.

"Yeah, I'll tell her" Logan said.

Bobby grinned, "Thanks. You're a...good guy."

His eyes unfocused and Logan sat back for a moment, his clothes in bloody tatters.

"Logan, what- Oh my god!" Rogue gasped, running in.

"He's dead. Vic killed him. Now lock up Creed in a cell, I need to go find Bailey" he said, rising almost mechanically. He had to go tell Bailey the last things her friend had said.

"Logan!" Bailey cried, running to him. She had bandages across her stomach, but she was otherwise unscathed. Logan gasped upon taking in her scent, as if the heavy, bloody haze had been lifted from his mind, and he picked her up, twirling her around and burying his nose in her hair, taking in her scent to fight off the torrents of pain lashing through his heart.

"Bobby's dead" he said softly.

"What? When did that happen?" Bailey whispered.

"Not too long ago. He said he never meant for it to happen, that he only wanted you to see Vic again. He didn't mean it Bailey, nothing that happened."

Tears fell down Bailey's cheeks but her face still stayed in the same mask of utter horror, "I..don't...understand..." Sobs fell from her lips and she collapsed into Logan's arms, "He's dead? He's DEAD?!"

Logan held her and kissed her head softly, "I know, I'm sorry. It'll be okay. I promise. I'll take care of you."

She clung to him and cried. Neither knew how long, but they stayed wrapped in each others arms, Logan inhaling Bailey's scent and Bailey clinging to him for support.

"Hey guys, we gotta call Bobby's parents. Bailey, wanna do it?" Rogue asked.

"Just let her be Rogue, she just lost her friend. Have someone other than Cyke do it" Logan said.

"'Kay sugah. If you need me, you know where to look" she said, patting his hand before leaving.


	12. Chapter 11

**Bamf- Logan is guilt-ridden. Kurt and Amanda took Bailey down to the infirmary and the X-Men were getting students out of the way, and at the same time letting Logan kick Vic's ass himself. You didn't offend me, it's no problem. I love complements and criticism, but I don't do flames. Flames are frowned upon. And Thanks so much, you're my only, and best reviewer here, but I've never really had someone review me for each chapter. This is great. On with the chapter then LOL**

**Chapter 11**

Kurt walked over and looked at Logan, "I'm sorry. I wish I could've helped you-"

"Elf, don't worry about it. You all had things you needed to be doing. I handled him. It's over. You don't need to apologize" Logan said.

Kurt reached out and touched Bailey's hair, "How is she?"

"She fell asleep. We want word from Cyke on what's going to happen to Creed now. If he doesn't do something right, I'm going to kill the damn oversized cat myself" Logan growled.

"Logan, Victor may be a killer, but he should be punished justly" Kurt said.

"Yeah, do unto others what you'd want done to you and shit like that" Logan growled, "He killed an innocent kid out there. The kid was 15! Your sister's 16, he was a month behind her. He's another kid that didn't live to see his 16th birthday. Not just that, he's another kid Victor killed."

"You don't see Bailey as a child" Kurt said.

"She's not a kid" Logan said, "She grew up young. She needed to protect herself, and she did. She only ever let in one person on her secret, and now he's dead. Her father killed her best friend. You don't think she grew up before? Just imagine how she'll be now."

Kurt sighed and reached out, "I know that. That's what I was afraid of. She is my sister Logan, I don't want her to suffer the way she will now."

"I'll take care of her Elf" Logan said.

"I know you will. But I wonder if she can take care of you" Kurt said.

"Me? I don't need anybody to take care of me" Logan said.

"You are my best friend. I know you. Every woman you fall in love with can take care of you in a way you don't think you need. Mariko, Silver Fox, every one of them took care of you and you never admitted it because you never noticed it. You have to give Bailey a chance. Please, will you?" Kurt asked.

"Huh, for a while there I thought you were as against this as her old man" Logan said.

Kurt chuckled, "Not at all. I think if she loves you, she can. If you love her back, who am I to stop you? Besides, I know you Logan. You're no threat to her."

Logan's lip curled up in a snarl and Kurt chuckled.

"Logan, Kurt, we're going to be keeping Victor in isolation until the professor determines if he can be helped" Scott said.

"Helped?" Logan growled, "He's a sociopathic sonofabitch and you're wondering if he can be helped?!"

"Logan-" Scott began.

"No Cyclops, Logan is right. Victor is not sane. He cannot be helped" Kurt said.

"Thanks Elf" Logan said.

"Thoughts aside, we're still going to try" Scott said.

"Then good luck Skippy, because when you figure out he can't be helped, I'll be there getting ready to cut his damn head off" Logan growled.

Kurt stood with him and Logan picked up Bailey, carrying her to her room. He focused on her so he wouldn't turn back and really hurt Cyclops.

"Logan, if you need anything-" Kurt began.

"Thanks Elf. I'll come find you" Logan said.

Kurt nodded at his friend's meaningful glance and smiled, "Any time mein freund."


	13. AN

**Just for Bamf, I can't get up a chapter today but I'll try for tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Bamf- Aww, that was all sweet. Both reviews. You inspired this one (sadly, I did just quote Edward Cullen...ew. And I'm not even a guy.)**

**Chapter 12**

Kurt walked up to his room and sat down on his bed. He felt the hopelessness that was absolutely terrible crash over him. Bailey was hurt, upset, and there was another body to be buried, which was a young boy, his sister's friend. He knew he could never let Logan see him like this, or Bailey, or even Amanda. It was too hard at that point. He felt tears streaming down his face. He curled up, sobbing hard against the pillow. He clutched the blanket, crying. It was the worst thing he felt he could ever do, the weakest, but he couldn't stop the sorrow, pain and terror coming over him.

"Kurt?" Amanda asked and Kurt turned away from her.

"I'm sorry Amanda. Can I talk to you later?" he asked.

"Oh Kurt, what's wrong? Ugh, bad question. Are you okay? Sorry, even worse question" she said, going over and wrapping her arms around him.

He turned and held onto her, still feeling hopeless tears run down his face, "Amanda. I don't w-want you to s-see me like this."

"It's okay. Everyone has moments like this Kurt. Shh, it's okay. I'm here" she whispered, rubbing his back and letting him cry.

"You have to promise not to tell Logan" Kurt said.

"Tell Logan what?" Logan asked. Kurt glanced up and Logan sighed, "Aw Elf..."

Logan walked in and sat down beside his friend, "It's okay, ya know. I've had weak moments too. Remember when I lost Mariko? I didn't let you in, and you didn't teleport in because you didn't want to intrude...but I was havin' a real weak moment then...you never knew it, but all I was capable of was layin' there and cryin'. I'd lost the woman I loved. Elf, you aren't so surprising. You're my friend. You act like you got your heart on your sleeve, but you're hiding all that behind that good-natured fun. You suffer a helluva lot more than I give you credit for. That's why you're my friend. 'Cause we both try to hide it, but when we see it...it doesn't matter anymore. That's why we're best friends, 'cause we can always go to each other. You know that Elf. I'll always help you."

Kurt sniffed and moved to put one arm around Logan, "Danke, mein freund."

"Anytime Elf, anytime" Logan said, patting his friend's back.


	15. Chapter 13

**Bamf- Aw, you're the best. Really. I've never had a reviewer leave me 3 reviews before. Well, Logan was being quiet, and Amanda wasn't going to intrude on their little moment, so she didn't hear much. Thanks so much. And I have to ask, how'd you like a lemon in the next chapter? (Maybe Kurt/Amanda? Or Logan/Bailey, either)**

**Chapter 13**

Bailey woke up, wiping her eyes. "Hey darlin, you okay?" Logan asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"Is Kurt okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Everybody's okay. Vic's locked up" he said.

She held onto him, pulling herself into his arms, "I love you Logan. I mean that. You're one of the only people that cares about me."

"That can't be true" he said, "You're a great girl Bailey. I'd be shocked if you ever met someone who didn't love you."

She scoffed, "Then be shocked, because I have more enemies than friends."

Logan rubbed her back, "Some people are just like that."

"I'm surprised I got you to be honest. I loved you for a really long time. I'm sure you know that, but then, that first night...being with you...wow. It was like all of my dreams came true. I'm not beautiful Logan, I make people afraid. I'm not a great person, I laugh at people's misery. And nobody knows how miserable I am" she said.

Logan gently lifted her chin so she met his gaze, "Listen to me. You are good, and you are beautiful. I'm not going to lie to you, I fell hard. I'm not used to having women love me back. Can you even see how beautiful you are?"

She shook her head, stood and looked in the mirror in the bathroom, "I'm a freak. I look like an elf."

Logan walked up behind her and rubbed her back, "I can show you a few things I like."

He touched her cheek, "Soft skin." He ran his fingers through her hair, "Silky hair."

His nose grazed her throat and she let out a shaky breath, "Your scent."

She shivered as his hands gently caressed her stomach through the light t-shirt, and dipped along her curves to her hips. "Why?" she asked.

"Because you really are beautiful" he whispered, turning to her and holding her face in his hands. He slowly stroked under her eyes, his thumb slowly stroking her lips. He kissed her slowly, lovingly, taking his time. She sighed and her lips parted, deepening their passionate kiss.

He chuckled and drew back, "Come on. I think we have a few things to do today."

Kurt lay with Amanda in his room. After Logan left, Amanda stayed and he'd put his arms around her. He held her against him and sighed. She cuddled against him and lay there. She'd finally fallen asleep once she knew he wouldn't break down again. He found comfort wrapping his arms around her, his tail around her waist, holding her to him. It felt unbelievable to be with her. He'd missed her so much and hadn't even known it.

"Elf? You okay?" Logan asked softly.

Kurt lifted his head to nod, "We'll catch up with you."

Logan nodded and shut the door again, and Kurt went back to resting his head on Amanda's. He'd catch up with them later...maybe. If he was sure he could leave her. She was really starting to be like a comfort object to him. But it was so much more. She'd always been like this. Perfect. The revelation startled him. But it was true. He relaxed slightly as she turned, putting her arm around his neck and almost climbing on him.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek lightly, making her snuggle him again.

"Rest Amanda, I'll be here" he whispered, and lightly ran his fingers through her hair.


	16. Chapter 14

**Bamf- Aw, that's terrible! I'll be here if you ever need me, ya know. A lemon is sex, in a nutshell. I had to put that the most obvious way possible, just because...you know? Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 14**

Kurt awoke to feel Amanda stroking his tail.

"Good morning" he said, a small smile forming.

She looked at him, "Morning."

He sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"You like that?" she asked, smiling.

He nodded, the calming feeling of her stroking his tail felt incredible.

She snuggled against his side, "What was Logan telling you?"

His eyes opened, "His own things. You know I won't betray a confidence."

She nodded, "Sorry. I'm just used to knowing everything about you...you really have changed, haven't you?"

He smiled, "Only a little."

She laughed, "Hardly! You're a man now Kurt Wagner, not a little boy. You're strong. You're fun. You stand out in a crowd and with you it's a good thing. And you're..."

"What?" he asked softly, edging her on.

"You're incredibly sexy. You know, for someone with blue fur and a tail" she said.

He laughed and pulled her up, "That's all? And you made it seem so terrible."

She blushed, "It's hard for me to say Kurt. You've always been my brother of sorts, but...well, you're not anymore. You're Kurt. Nightcrawler. An X-man and powerful. I almost thought you'd forgotten me."

"Amanda, when you drop in on someone, literally, it tends to be unforgettable" he said, stroking her cheek in comfort.

She turned to him and gently stroked his lips.

"Amanda-" he began.

She lay her fingers over his lips, "I know you're Saint Kurt and all now, but...kiss me."

He smiled and leaned close to her, pressing his lips gently to hers. She pulled herself against him, her lips locking with his heatedly, and her fingers twined in his hair. He gasped, kissing her back with the same wild passion. He'd never really felt something like this before. But he knew, and always had known, Amanda was special.

"Kurt" she gasped, "_Really_ kiss me."

He kissed her back the wild way that felt so sinfully right. It wasn't something he'd usually do, but it seemed like everything was going upside down lately. Sabretooth showing up, invited for a change. Killing a kid, well that was normal, but his sister appearing out of the blue, Sabretooth being her father...it was all getting so strange, so he thought he might as well enjoy it.

He gently nibbled on her lower lip with his fangs, and she gasped, cementing them together, "Kurt."

His tail caressed her back, "Amanda."

She drew back, gasping for breath and fell against his bed. He was over her in an instant, "I'm sorry, did I go too overboard?"

"No" she said, breathless, "That was just right."

He teleported over and locked the door before teleporting back, "Then do you-?"

"I thought you'd never ask" she grinned and reconnected their lips.


	17. Chapter 15

**Bamf-Aw, you're just cool like that. So, I'll refocus to Bailey now, but we'll see what goes on with Kurt and Amanda in the next chapter. ;)**

**Chapter 15**

Bailey stood outside the cell where her father was. She wasn't smiling, she just desperately wanted to kill him. She wouldn't though, she'd let him suffer in his cage for a while longer.

"Bailey" Victor whispered, sitting up and reaching out to her.

She moved back. Still unspeaking.

"Bailey, listen to me, he was working with me" Victor said, "I didn't mean for the kid to get in the way. I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you kitten."

Bailey stepped back as she remembered something.

_She was being cradled into a massive chest. She reached out, touching his neck._

_"Raven would kill me if she knew I was doing this, but I won't let you suffer like Graydon" Victor whispered, brushing back the small strands of black hair already growing._

_She cooed and reached up, holding onto his hair. He unwound her fingers, "No. I will never let your mother hurt you. Bye Bailey, they'll take care of you until I can come back for you."_

She stared at Victor, "You left me to stop my mother from hurting me. Why?"

"Because you're my daughter" he said, reaching out to her, "I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, ever. I didn't mean to kill your friend, and if you really loved runt...I wouldn't kill him."

"Really?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah" Victor said. She sniffed and smelled his sincerity.

"You are a real jackass, you know that?" she asked.

Victor chuckled and nodded, "I've been called worse."

Bailey put her hand through the barred cell, "You may be the ultimate villain, and a real pain in the ass, but you're my dad. I love you...sort of."

Victor laughed and took her hand, "And you're my daughter. I never doubted that I loved ya little kitten."

"Someone should be looking at that" Bailey said, looking at the wound on his stomach.

"It'll heal" he said, shrugging.

"Still. We're taking care of that" Bailey said, taking a first aid kit and teleporting in.

He laughed and looked at her, "You're a sweet kid Bailey."

"It's Bailey Wagner now" she said.

"You got a codename Bailey Wagner?" Victor asked, seeming to encourage her.

She grinned and thought of Bobby's favorite word, used either to describe her or something awsome, "Wicked."


	18. Chapter 16

**Bamf- Thanks! Well, kinda. Vic reminds me of a big kitty. Well, yeah, sometimes I make him a marshmallow, but there are times when he isn't. It's...complicated. But I do believe under the insanity he is a good guy. And Bailey has an ace up her sleeve, just wait and see. ;) and as for Vic's 'factor, Logan hit him pretty hard with the claws. It'll heal eventually.**

**Chapter 16**

Bailey had gone back to Logan, her confusion taking over. Everything he said down there had been true, she could smell it if he were lying. She went into the room she was sharing with Logan, now that their relationship (not the actual physical relationship, just their closeness) had sort of gone public.

"Hey Bailey" he said, sniffing, "Ya smell like Creed."

"I talked to him. He was telling the truth Logan. I know it's the truth, I could smell it on him, but it's still so hard to believe..." she whispered, tears streaking silently down her face.

"Why? If he's telling ya the truth-" he began, going to sit by her.

"Because it's exactly what a father's supposed to say! Victor isn't a father, he's a murderer! How can he have compassion when all he does is kill?!" Bailey shouted, picking up a book off the floor and almost throwing it out the window. Her shot missed and it hit the wall with a thud, a page fluttering to the floor.

Logan picked it up and read the cover. _To Bailey. Remember us. Remember everything._

Logan flipped open the first page, shocked to see a photo of Victor, Raven and a young Graydon Creed looking over their shoulders at a little baby girl. Logan chuckled and flipped through the pages, photos and little messages from her family. Victor's writing, and Ravens. Even Graydon's childish scrawl. Then it changed. A picture of her on her tenth birthday, he could tell from the big '10' balloons behind her. There were other pictures, all from before then, and then after. Up until her sophomore picture from the previous school year. She looked so human, but her eyes..he could see the honey golden glow from behind the blue the image inducer created.

"This is your family. Not just your adopted family, but your real blood relatives" Logan said.

"I want to put a picture of Kurt in there. And Anna Marie" Bailey said.

He looked over at her bag and tossed her the book, "Here. I know you have a camera. Go take one." He lifted the page off the floor and handed it back to her, it was blank.

She nodded, "I'll be back soon."

Logan nodded and sat down, letting her leave.

She went down to the rec room where Kurt and Anna Marie sat on the couch, two other students playing pool.

"Can I take a picture of you two?" she asked.

"Sure sugah" Rogue said, sitting up against Kurt. Kurt's tail went up and behind her head, making Bailey giggle as she snapped the shot. "Thanks guys."

"Anytime Bailey" Kurt said, smiling.

She went outside and stood in the courtyard to the mansion, getting all the way back by the gate and taking a picture of the huge mansion, and the phoenix statue in front.

She went into the halls, empty during summer with everyone else playing outside, and knocked on Jean's door.

"Come in" she called.

"Hi" Bailey said softly.

"Bailey, what can I do for you?" Jean asked.

"Can I make some flyers? I want to get pictures of everyone in the school, but together" Bailey said.

Jean smiled, "I like that. Do you like photography?"

"Yeah. I've been doing it since I was really little" she said.

"Then I'd be very happy to help you" Jean said, a warm smile on her features. For the first time since she'd gotten her powers, Bailey felt at home.

**A/N- Bamf, your Kurt/Amanda lemon will be next chapter. ;)**


	19. Chapter 17

**Bamf- Yeah, I know, but Logan has to hide his distaste, it is Bailey's family after all. I'll have them talk in the next chapter. Your voice in your head thing was from Deadpool, he does that a lot. And yeah, Logan's definition would be different than the puddy tat. *smiles innocently* Yes, you get your lemon...now**

**Chapter 17**

Amanda tapped at the door, "Kurt? Can I borrow you?"

Kurt stood and nodded, "I'll return Rogue."

"Nah sugah, jus' go do what you gotta do" Rogue said, smiling.

Amanda pulled Kurt back up to his room and smiled as he shut the door. "Yes Amanda?"

She gently tugged on his shirt, pulling him down to her and kissing him lovingly, her lips molding with his in a passionate way.

He groaned against her lips, "Amanda, are you sure...?"

She gently pushed him down, "I'm sure about you Kurt. I always have been."

He smiled and let her do what she pleased. She gently tugged off his shirt, there was no real need for his uniform inside the mansion's walls. She gently brushed her fingers through his soft, velvety fur. Kurt's tail gently wound around her waist, pulling her closer. He kissed a soft trail down her neck as she slowly brushed her fingers across his abs, making him shudder. She gently tugged open his pants, slipping them off him. She smiled, blushing lightly and Kurt chuckled against her throat, "Allow me."

He pulled off the sundress she wore for the day, and tossed it effortlessly to the pile of clothes that had fallen to the floor. He kissed along her bare skin softly, his fangs gently grazing her collarbone, making her shiver. His velvety fur brushed her skin, electing soft sighs from her. He gently pealed away her undergarments and tossed them aside.

He lay her back on his bed, returning their lips together. She moaned softly and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Amanda" he sighed, gently stroking her face.

"Kurt" she whimpered, "Now. Please."

He held her hips and pushed into her, a soft moan slipping from her parted lips as she received him.

He gently rocked against her, slowly building her with each soft kiss, each gentle caress. Her fingers slipped into his hair, keeping their lips locked together. His tail gently caressed her legs while they made love.

"Kurt!" she cried, holding him as he built her to her peak.

"Amanda" he groaned, gently biting her lip, careful not to let his fangs pierce her lip, as they both reached their high together.

She lay back and Kurt rested on top of her, both breathing raggedly, "Wow."

He nodded, "Ja."

She leaned up and kissed him slowly, lovingly, "I really do love you Kurt."

He smiled and rested his cheek against hers, "And I love you, Amanda. But you always knew that."

She brushed her fingers through the velvety fur on his shoulder, "Yeah, I always did."

**Bamf- So, how'd you like that? And that's all dedicated to you, wonderful bamf lover.**


	20. Chapter 18

**Bamf- You are awsome, really. This is totally for you, considering you helped with an idea for this one too. Trust me, the vengeance and stuff is coming up soon. But this just HAD to be written.**

**Chapter 18**

Bailey had spent most of the day putting up fliers, and more than one person had come up to her to ask about it, or to tell her it was a great idea. She had no idea what Kurt had been doing all day, but when Anna Marie had said about going to check at his room, she wondered if it was such a good idea after all.

"Hello?" Bailey asked, knocking softly at the door, "Kurt, you there?"

"Ja, I'll be right there" Kurt said, and walked to the door in a pair of sweatpants.

"Um, did I walk in on something?" she asked, blushing.

He laughed, "If you'd have come about half an hour earlier you probably would've." He seemed incredibly happy. "Come in, I was just getting out of the shower."

"Sorry" she said softly.

He laughed, "Please, it's no problem. Besides, you're my sister."

She laughed and sat down, "Can I talk to you, well...you know, if you want to."

"Ja, I was meaning to talk to you anyway. It's about Logan" he said.

'Oh crap' she thought, 'Does he know? Oh of course he does! It seems like he knows everything!'

"How is your...relationship going?" Kurt asked.

"Don't tell anyone" Bailey said.

"I won't. It's not as obvious to everyone else as it is to me. They think he's taking you under his wing or something of the sort, but I can tell differently. They think you're bonded by traumatic childhoods, though with my mother I know you must've had one, but I don't believe that's why you've bonded. I think you're just naturally meant to be together" Kurt said.

"First, thank you. Second, no, I didn't get much time with our mother. My father was...protecting me from her when I was really little, and then he was sure she was going to kill me or something, so he left me on the doorstep to my adoptive family. Then...you know the rest. And, I'm glad you approve. But, why are you worried?" Bailey asked.

"Because Logan is my best friend. He has suffered more heartache than anyone else I've ever met. You are my sister, and I do love you. I care about you. But I don't want to see you hurt my best friend, if this is only a crush. You do know how much he cares for you, don't you?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I do" she said, "It's not a crush Kurt. I've had plenty of those on the side, but all my life...he's been the one I've envisioned my life with. He's the one I could see spending as long as I could be alive with. I do love him Kurt, I just don't know how to tell him." She thought of all the times Logan held her, when he would softly brush his fingers through her hair, kiss her gently, and when he whispered sweet things to her. It was everything she'd ever hoped for, and more. She'd never dreamed of how safe she could feel in his arms.

"Now, how're things going between you?" Kurt asked, fighting off a smile.

"I'd call it perfect, but you'll have to ask him too" she said, beaming.

"So...have you...?" Kurt asked.

"Twice" Bailey said, a light blush turning her cheeks light purple, "We're trying to take it slow, though I'm not sure if we are or not. It doesn't matter to me."

"But it does to him. He wants you to be able to live your life Bailey. He doesn't want to be the focal point of your existence" Kurt said.

"Too late" she blushed, "It was too late when I was six."

"Ah" Kurt said, nodding, and made Bailey's blush go deeper.

"You won't tell him, or anyone else, will you?" she asked.

"Nein. Your secret is safe with me" Kurt said, smiling.

"Good. I'm going to need someone to talk to. Thanks Kurt" Bailey said, grinning, and hugged him, "Can I ask for one more thing?"

"Sure" Kurt said.

"Can I have a little help putting up these fliers?" she asked.

Kurt laughed and pulled out a shirt, "I'll be right with you."


	21. Chapter 19

**Bamf- aw, you're sweet. Thanks for the long reviews, it gives me something to do in a day. I might even get 2 chapters up today for you.**

**Chapter 19**

Bailey and Kurt had finished putting up the fliers around the school and by that time, it was dinner. Everyone ate in the giant cafeteria. It was the only part of the school that didn't feel like an old Victorian mansion.

Bailey walked through the line with Kurt, making small talk. A lot of people were talking, making it hard to hear each other, even close. They met up with Jean, Ororo and Logan at the table already.

"Hey" Bailey said, smiling.

Jean and Ororo smiled at her and Logan stood, putting his arms around her in a small hug. She liked it, and snuggled against his side. People could assume that was an 'under-the-wing-thing' couldn't it?

Kurt smiled and looked at her, "So, Jean, how have you been helping with the photograph?"

Jean smiled, "I'm getting everyone together. It's going to be great."

Bailey felt great, her eyes wide, and happy, "Wow. Are you serious? Everyone in the whole school?"

Jean laughed, "Everyone."

Ororo smiled at Bailey, "How are you adjusting to the school?"

"Good" Bailey said. "It's...big."

Jean and Ororo laughed and smiled, "I like your ideas Bailey. Did you want to take photography as an elective?"

"Sure" Bailey said.

Logan looked down, smiling. She needed to be a teenager sometimes.

They ate mostly in silence, with the chatter around them, until two girls and a gold boy stopped in front of the table.

"Um, can we sit here?" a girl asked.

"Sure" Ororo said, moving over with Jean and Kurt.

"Hi, I'm Megan Gwynn, I'm Pixie on the New Mutants. This is Laura Kinney, X-23, she's sort of in the X-Men with Mr. Logan, and this is Josh Foley, Elixir, he's on the New Mutants with me" the small girl with pink hair said, and held out her hand.

"Bailey Wagner, Wicked. Physical mutation like Kurt, short range teleportation, and feral powers" she said, shaking Pixie's hand. Then Josh's. When she turned to Laura, Laura just smiled slightly.

"Laura" Josh whispered, and Laura shook her hand lightly.

"Laura's not the most social of us, but we wanted her to meet you" Pixie explained.

Bailey shrugged, "No, it's cool. I'm not too social of a person myself."

Laura looked at her and noticed her clothes, "You shop at Hot Topic."

Bailey nodded, "It's classic. How can I not?"

Laura smiled wholeheartedly, "I think we are going to get along."

"Likewise" Bailey said, grinning.

She glanced to Logan, this was going better than she'd expected.


	22. Chapter 20

**Bamf- thanks! An elective is a chosen class. Her perspective of good, of course. You'll like this one, trust me.**

**Chapter 20**

Cyclops had requested Bailey come down to the subbasement alone. Logan normally wouldn't have let her, but he knew if she needed him, she'd tell him to come.

Bailey was in a panic, her heart beating faster than usual. Absolute fright had taken over as she wondered what was going on.

"Bailey" Scott said, making her jump. Her claws popped out from her fingernails as she whipped around, every intention of killing the poor bastard that had scared her, but when she saw it was Cyclops she calmed down.

"Damn it Scott, don't do that" she said, shaking her head and sheathing her claws.

"Sorry" he said, keeping his voice down.

"What did you need me for?" she asked.

"I want you to give the final verdict on Victor. We can do two things" Cyclops began, and she knew this wouldn't be good. "X-Men don't kill, but Victor has killed too many people. Bobby included." That sharp pang of regret hit her and she looked at Scott, waiting for him to continue. "We can do two things, we can allow SHIELD to take him to a maximum security prison. I can't guarantee his safety there, or we can let Logan use his blade on him. It would kill him Bailey."

Bailey stopped in her tracks, "Why can't you just keep him here?"

"Because it would be to dangerous. He's uncontrollable" Scott said.

"No!" Bailey cried, "He's not! He only has those bloodlusts. The professor helped with Logan's, maybe he can help with Victor's!"

"It would be too dangerous" Scott said.

"Then keep him restrained. Or sedated, or something, but you can't kill him! You can't put him in a cell to rot! You'll be no better than him!" she cried, and sprinted down the hall.

Victor was asleep, laying in the middle of his cell in a thin blanket, curled up like a cat, and Bailey felt tears spring to her eyes at the sight. Here was the brutal murderer, curled up like a baby kitten. She threw herself in front of the cell, "You can't do it Scott. I won't let you."

Tears ran down her face and Scott backed off, "I'll give you time to think."

"No. You'll go to the professor with my idea. If you don't, I will. I can't let you do this to him. Killer or not, if you do the same to him, or worse, you're no better than him. If you give him time to heal, to start over, you'll be better. So will he" she said, letting her voice soften. Why was she doing this for him? He'd killed her best friend, he'd threatened her love's life more than once...but he was still her father. She wouldn't be there without him. She wouldn't have Logan. She _had_ to protect him.

"Okay" Scott said, "I'll see what I can do."

"No, you'll do everything in your power. Do you understand?" she asked.

He nodded, surprised at her uncontrollable emotions and as he turned, he muttered, "Same for you and Logan, girl."

"I just love knowing how highly you think of us. Too bad we can kick your ass" Bailey said, grinning wickedly, as Cyclops walked off.


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Logan went down to the subbasement to see if Scott was still talking to Bailey. He heard Bailey's soft sobbing before he saw her. She'd put her hand through the bars, slowly brushing her fingers through Victor's hair.

"Bailey?" he questioned, confused.

"They want me to decide whether I want to lock him up or have him killed" she said, more tears overflowing from her eyes and dripping down her cheeks.

Logan looked at Victor, who couldn't have looked less like a killer. He felt the softening toward Victor and he looked at Bailey, "What do you want me to do?"

"Convince the professor all of us can help him get over his bloodlusts. It won't be an easy road, but we can do it together. Please Logan, I...I can't just let him die" she whispered, her eyes dripping more tears.

Logan sighed, "Okay. Stop the waterworks babe, I'll do it."

She smiled, "Thank you."

He walked up the hall, mentally kicking himself. He was helping his arch enemy...but only for the woman he was in love with.

"Professor?" Logan asked.

"Yes Logan?" Professor Xavier asked, looking up from his work. He was surprised by Logan's civil approach.

"Bailey should have a third option" he said.

"Like what?" Professor Xavier asked.

"I think we should help Victor cure his bloodlusts" Logan said.

Professor Xavier looked at him, "Well, I was sure you'd be all for the second option. Bailey is close to you, isn't she?"

"I love her Charlie" Logan said, trying to make it sound like they all thought it was.

Professor Xavier smiled, and Logan realized he didn't need telepathy with age-old wisdom, "I know you do. Jean suspects, but I've turned her off the trail for now. Tell me, do you really believe you have a future with her?"

Logan nodded, "I can't picture one without her anymore."

Professor Xavier sighed, "I'll keep this a secret. Besides, who would believe an old man anyway? As for Bailey's problem, I think that is a good idea. We'll start as soon as we can."

"Thanks. And Charlie?" Logan said.

The Professor returned his gaze to him.

"You're not an old man. You're younger than me, remember?" Logan asked, smiling jokingly.

The Professor laughed, "As it may be, you still are young at heart Logan. You would know."

Logan walked out into the hall. Talking to the Professor always felt like talking to a guru, he was that philosophical, and insightful. Other times...like this even, Logan had no clue what had just happened. But he figured, it must've been good.


	24. Chapter 22

**Bamf- Yeah, I know, I'm going to put the 'Chuck' thing in the upcoming ch. Yeah, I know Vic's acting all civil, just wait and see. I know Logan's getting all mushy for Bails, but he can't help it. He's not used to being in love with someone like her. You'll like this, but sadly it's only like 2 chapters left.**

**Chapter 22**

Logan looked at Bailey, all curled up on the bed, sobbing into a pillow.

"Bailey, baby" he murmured, stroking her hair, "Listen to me, they're going to help Vic."

She looked at him, "Mean it?"

He showered soft kisses down her neck, "Yeah, I mean it babe."

She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him down next to her, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him gently, just wanting to feel the softness of his lips against hers.

In the subbasement, Victor woke up. Images stirred in his mind until he woke himself up. He had to remember his plan. Raven would kill him if he didn't make this work soon. He had to make sure they thought he could be recovering from his bloodlusts, then he'd bring Bailey back to Raven. He'd known all along that kid would be a problem. She could be traced back to them, and that wasn't something they needed.

"Victor" Professor Xavier said, "Logan has presented me with an idea to cure your bloodlusts, much like I've done for him. Would you allow me to do that?"

Victor smiled as sweetly as he could, "Thanks Professor."

Within the first two weeks, Victor had witnessed Logan and Bailey getting closer, and closer. He could smell Logan's scent on her all the time, and he knew if he didn't put his plan into action soon, his daughter would end up having his arch enemy's baby. How long had she been there? A month? If she was pregnant, he'd kill Logan before he left.

"Victor" Logan said grudgingly.

"Logan" Victor replied, as cool and civil as possible. He really wanted to take Logan's head off.

Bailey trotted in, smelling like she always did, but....oh. Well that was a relief for him at least, she wasn't going to have Logan's kid, at least, but he had no clue about...girl stuff. Logan placed a gentle kiss on Bailey's cheek, and Victor growled. Logan sent up his middle claw and flipped off Victor.

"Behave boys" Bailey said, smiling.

Logan pulled Bailey into a hug, softly kissing her hair, and left for the mission. Victor wasn't going, and neither was Bailey. Perfect timing.

"Bailey, can I talk to ya for a second?" Victor asked.

"Sure" Bailey said.

"I need to tell ya something, about that picture" Victor said, knowing full well she'd kept that scrapbook Raven had been sentimental enough to make for the kid. He'd never been one for it, and he'd hate Raven forever for this, but it had to be done.

"I'll go get it" Bailey said, smiling and trotted off to her room.

He did have a human side, and it was warring with him. He didn't want to kill his own daughter, but he had to. He had to. He couldn't, but he had to.

"Which one?" Bailey asked, looking through the pages.

"Sorry baby girl" he said softly, and her eyes widened as he trapped her against the wall.

"I thought...we were..family" she whispered.

He gently kissed her cheek, "We are. And I love ya and all, but you're a liability. Just don't forget, I do love ya Bails, but I can't let anything happen to ya. I have to get rid of ya before they can use you against me."

He couldn't bring himself to go for her throat, just in case there was a chance she'd live through his attack, and his claws ripped into her stomach. He dropped her while blood rushed from the wounds.

"Sorry baby girl" he whispered, and turned to leave. He heard the chopper and left.

"Where the hell have you been blue-butt?" Victor snarled, hopping in.

"I had things to do Victor" Raven said.

"And his name was...?" Victor asked, earning a hard slap from the shapeshifter.

"Don't I get my proper hello?" he whispered huskily, kissing her roughly. She gasped and put the helicopter on auto pilot before shoving him down against the other seat, "I did miss you tomcat. Lemme show you."

The mansion was on high alert once Victor escaped, but no one had thought to check up on Bailey. No one, that was, except Kurt.

"Bailey, are you in there?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt" she said weakly, and he teleported inside.

"Mein gott! Bailey, Victor was here?!" Kurt gasped, pressing his hands to the wounds.

"He did this before he left" Bailey whispered, "He's going to go after Logan. You have to help him, please."

"Logan just landed in the hanger" Kurt said.

"Then tell him!" Bailey shouted weakly.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the infirmary" Kurt said, lifting her up.

"No, Logan needs to know! We have to tell Logan!" Bailey said weakly.

"We will, as soon as we get there" Kurt said, holding her close as he teleported her down.

"Oh my-" Hank began as Kurt set her down.

"Victor did this. He'll be coming back for Logan. I have to tell him. Stabilize her, I'll be back" Kurt said, leaving the room to see Logan.

"Who the hell let Sasquatch escape?" Logan snarled.

"He almost killed Bailey" Kurt said.

Logan snarled, "Where is she?" Kurt heard the pain in his voice despite the flaring anger and moved aside for Logan. When Logan would get his hands on Victor...this wouldn't end well.


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Logan walked into the infirmary and reached out to Bailey, "Oh Bailey, baby...I'm sorry. I should'a been here."

She smiled and stroked his cheek, "I survived, didn't I?"

He looked at her with sorrow-filled eyes, "That doesn't matter, you're in here because I didn't protect you."

She gently smacked his shoulder, "Stop that. I'm here because while everyone else was running around like chickens with their heads cut off Kurt came to find me. If he hadn't come, I probably would've died."

He shot a grateful glance to Kurt, who nodded, "We're going to track him down darlin', he can never hurt you again."

"Logan, he's my dad, I love him. You can't do this to him, please, you can't!" she pled, holding Logan's arm.

He stroked her hair gently, "I won't. Can we lock him up though? He'll be alive."

Tears pooled in her eyes, "Fine. I just wanted so badly to believe he wasn't a killer...that he could be changed, like you..."

Logan slowly brushed away her tears, kissing her very gently, like friends, or family, not to tip off Hank, "It's okay. Not everyone can be changed."

She looked at him, "Oh Logan, I'm sorry."

He kissed her again, taking off his gloves and stroking her face, "It's okay. Breath, I'm here. I'll take care of you."

She pressed herself into his arms, stopping the crying from taking over her.

Kurt was actually the one that was leading the team to find Creed and Mystique. The team consisted of himself, Jean and Amanda, since they didn't need too many people to bring the two down.

Logan stayed behind with Bailey, though they knew he would've loved to be the one to laugh in Creed's face.

"Victor!" Kurt shouted, wielding the soulsword. "Victor!"

"Lookin' for me Elf? Ya shouldn't have!" Sabretooth snarled, leaping down at Kurt.

Kurt teleported, keeping behind Sabretooth. Amanda had started using her magic against Mystique, in an age-old battle that seemed to be pretty fun to Amanda.

Jean suddenly blasted Creed with her telekinesis, slamming him into the wall as Kurt lodged the soulsword through Victor's midsection, keeping him pinned long enough for Jean to handle him. With her telepathy, she short-circuited Victor's brain, shutting him down into a coma of sorts.

"Jean, is Nick Fury on his way?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, he's close, go help Amanda" Jean said, holding the coma and rooting it deep in Victor's psyche.

Kurt wielded the soulsword and teleported to Mystique's back, "Sorry mother." The sword cut through her in less than a moment, and Amanda used her power to render Mystique helpless.

"Why? Kurt, I thought you were a....pacifist?" Mystique asked, falling to her knees, the shock of being stabbed and not healing setting in.

"You attacked my sister, your own daughter. We saw this coming with Rogue, and we should've seen it with Bailey. Let's face it mother, you always try to kill the people you're supposed to love. So does Creed. Maybe you two were a match made in heaven" Kurt said, the angry sarcasm resembling Logan's.

"Or hell" Amanda said, earning a strange look from Kurt. "Hey, we know that's where they'll end up."

Kurt sighed and chuckled, taking Amanda under his arm and holding her close.

"Kurt, Amanda, let's go. SHIELD is getting very close" Jean said.

Kurt nodded and the three went for the jet.

Two days later

Professor Xavier summoned Amanda, Kurt, Logan, Jean and Bailey into his office.

"I don't know if you're well aware of this, but Sabretooth and Mystique are currently in SHIELD maximum security prison. It will be a long time until they escape. You've all done well, and Bailey, I think with all things considered, you should be a part of the team. With Logan and everyone."

Bailey smiled, "Thank you Professor."

The others left to give them a moment, and spread the good news, and Bailey lingered outside the door, waiting for Logan.

"Hey Chuck?" Logan asked.

The Professor looked at him.

"Thanks. Bailey means a lot to me, not even Creed can get in the way of that. I owe ya one now" Logan said.

"Logan, you don't owe me anything. But I'm glad you're grateful" Professor Xavier said.

Logan smiled and left with Bailey.

"So where does this leave us?" Bailey asked, looking at him.

He pulled her aside in the hall, kissing her lovingly, but gently, "To pick up right where we left off."

He scooped her in his arms, against her protests and giggles, and carried her off. They both knew Creed and Raven wouldn't stay locked up forever, but they'd make the most of it while they could.

**The End**

**But I'll still add an afternote for Bamf. :)**


	26. To Bamf

**Ending author's note- Bamf, there will be a sequel in sight, but in time. I'll have to think of it. Thanks for all the kind words, and now I have a Daken/Claudine story up. If you'll read and review, please? You know how to contact me, I have my links too. Talk to you later, trust me, we'll talk again. :)**


End file.
